


[Podfic of] Not Satisfied with Embraces

by isweedan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, First Time, M/M, Missing Scene, angelic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: [17:30]Yunitsa's summary: He knew that Aziraphale was thinking the same thing as him because he was – blushing, that all-over rosy hue that went beyond the physical skin, the one Crowley could no longer achieve himself even though he still felt…shame, confusion, whatever the emotion was supposed to be.





	[Podfic of] Not Satisfied with Embraces

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Satisfied with Embraces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168441) by [yunitsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunitsa/pseuds/yunitsa). 

> This was recorded for the 2019 Fanworks Con Zine - now released to the wider world for your aural pleasure.

**Length** 00:17:30

**Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/%5bGood%20Omens%20TV%5d%20Not%20Satisfied%20With%20Embraces.mp3)


End file.
